Slip Out The Back
by Emerald Gaze
Summary: A songfic based off of the song slip out the back by fort minor. I did this on a whim cuz I figured why not do a quick-fic other people do & I should get something out. one-shot, OCs, song-fic


Slip Out The Back

Disclamier: I don't own x-men evolution or da song 'slip out the back'…but it would be cool if I did ^^

Walking down the street alone. Cloud filled sky overhead hinting to rain that just won't come. Blank eyes stare down at the concrete, soaked with an earlier rain, from a bowed head of shoulder length, brown, hood covered hair. She absentmindedly stuffed her hands into the pockets of her light grey hoodie. Just barley avoiding the other people walking past, it was easy to tell that the lights were on but no one was home. Damn she was tired and the bags under her eyes showed it.

_**You know me, I used to get caught up in everyday life  
Tried to make it through my day so I could sleep at night**_

Flashes of her life went through her mind, home, a place to sleep, family, friends, All gone now. 'Life? Please, my old life was more like it, I'm alone now and more dead than not.' 'A place to sleep? HA! Now that was good! Like I deserve it. I'm a freak, a monster, a mutant.'

'What the hell am I supposed to do now? What to do? Be like those others on T.V.? Cause havoc and destruction?' a subconscious gulp 'Kill? Or maybe it'd be better if I was the one to die.' Man she wished her best friend was here with her. 'But then again she never really cared right? After all she had no problem when I left. She was too busy contemplating suicide again.'

_**Tried to figure out my way through the maze  
Of rights and wrongs, but like you used to say  
Nothing feels like it's really worth it**_

She could always join those guys from a couple of weeks ago. They were the good guys. At least that's what they said. And they said that they could help her, help mutant and human kind alike. 'Screw it it's not like I'm really worth it.'

_**Forget perfect, I'm trying not to be worthless  
Since I last saw you I been looking for a purpose**_

Joining them was a mistake she shouldn't have made, all they did was fight those other mutants. And the day after she got there that's exactly what they did. The first day seemed fine she even found someone to be friends with, apparently he was new too.

_**Well I met this kid who thought like I did  
He had a weird way of looking at it  
This is what he said**_

He'd been there a few days before her and gave her a warning. He helped her sneak out too, away from all the fighting. And hopefully away from those 'bad guys' who were apparently looking for a fight, before they saw her.

_**Slip out the back before they know you were there  
And at the worst you'll see nobody cares  
Cos you don't wanna be around when it all goes down  
Even heroes know when to be scared**_  
_**Slip out the back before they know you were there  
And at the worst you'll see nobody cares  
Cos you don't wanna be around when it all goes down  
Even heroes know when to be scared**_

Running away from all that, she just ended up alone again. That is until she ran into some more mutants. This time though it was the brotherhood boys and she had literally ran into their newest member a boy with short blond hair and strange bright blue/green eyes.

_**I don't remember where I met him or remember his name  
But he walked funny like he was just too big for his frame  
Just over five foot but he weighed a buck fifty  
And what he said just seemed so right it stuck with me**_

A big guy, bigger than she thought possible stood right behind him and a silver haired boy zoomed up to her left. "hey-didn't-I-see-you-with-those-x-geeks?" came his super speed speech. "Yeah you DID, notice I'm not with now am I?" A taller guy with auburn hair & red on black eyes stepped to the side of him, and started shuffling a deck of card. "hay petite, where ya goin?" his Cajun accent was easy to hear in his voice, especially when she started to push past them. "Nowhere." Was her response.

_**Listen it's like poker you can play your best  
But you got to know when to fold your cards and take a rest  
And know when to hold your cards and hold your breath  
And hope that nobody else is stacking the deck because  
I don't need to tell you that life isn't fair,**_

Just as she got past the last of them the big guy turned around and grabbed her up in a bear hug as a blur of color zoomed in front of them. "hey-then-why-don't-you-come-with-us?" he looked up at her with a smirk that said 'you didn't really have a choice'. "Because all you guys do is fight. And. I'm. Tired OF IT!" eyes glowing black, it was starting to get hard to breath.

_**it doesn't care  
It arbitrarily cuts off your air, and like you I want someone to say it's OKAY  
But in the truest parts of our hearts everybody's afraid  
But just underappreciated and overwhelmed**_

Her powers lashed out in a wave of dark energy that knocked both the guys away from her. Only taking a quick breath in as she landed in a semi-crouch, she took off at a sprint quickly hearing rushed footsteps behind her. Pushing herself harder she ran until she saw an alley she could duck into. Unfortunately she didn't know this street too well and ended up at a dead end.

_**Fighting so hard to hide our fear that were scaring ourselves  
You understand when I'm saying that you always did  
But its different in the words of a cowardly kid**_

Turning around in hopes of getting out before they caught up. Her eyes widened as they turned the corner and came towards her at a calm walk. Trying to put as much distance between her and them she slid down the wall, feeling the jagged brick scrape at the thin jacket. The big guy from before reached for her again. Scrunching her eyes shut she waited. Her friend from the institute's words coming back to her.

_**Slip out the back before they know you were there  
And at the worst you'll see nobody cares  
Cos you don't wanna be around when it all goes down  
Even heroes know when to be scared  
Slip out the back before they know you were there  
And at the worst you'll see nobody cares  
Cos you don't wanna be around when it all goes down  
Even heroes know when to be scared**_

Just then as the shadows of the pursuers loomed over her, they began to darken on the wall before they turned into a black hole. She started to slip through and gave a quick yelp before falling all the way through. Looking up at the wall, now in front of her, the black hole swiftly dissipated leaving nothing but the bricks. And on the other side the brotherhood looked on in surprise after literally watching the wall swallow her up. "Merde, now what we gonna tell da boss?" not waiting for the card carrying Cajun turned to leave. The others followed after him.

_**I'm no hero, you remember how I was, you know  
All I ever did was worry, feeling out of control  
To the point where everything was going end over end  
I'm spinning around in circles again**_

On her side she got up and ran till she didn't know where she was, and kept running till she just dizzy & had to rest. And that's how she ended up where she was now, wondering what the hell to do with her life. Thinking back to her family that she had left behind. Things weren't supposed to turn out like this, especially when she went to Xavier's FOR her and her family's safety.

_**This is where you come in  
All of this to explain to you why  
I had to separate myself away from yesterday's life  
Please remember this isn't how I hoped it would be  
But I had to protect you from me**_

Blanking out again and losing focus of the concrete in front of her, people had to start avoiding her or else get pushed over because she'd nearly knocked a few people on their asses already. All she was thinking now was about the first advice she got since she left home. It was the only thing that helped her now.

_**Thats why I slipped out the back before you knew I was there  
I know you felt unprepared  
But every single time I was around I just bring you down  
And I could tell that it was time to be scared  
Thats why I slipped out the back before you knew I was there**_  
_**And I know the way I left wasn't fair  
I didn't want to be around just to bring you down  
I'm not a hero but don't think I didn't care**_

Faintly she heard someone yelling behind her, but it seem so far away she ignored the words. Though she did look up slightly as she stepped off the curb. The screech of tires and bright headlights was all she registered as her other foot was set fully on the asphalt. It finally started to rain.


End file.
